Two's Summoning
by infiniteaeon
Summary: This series is based on Drakengard 3. This is the first in a series I'm calling the Sister's Summoning series. It tells the story of when each of the sisters first summoned their disciple. Each of the different sisters will go through the same or similar events. But don't worry, Different perspectives lead to a different story even through the same events.


Drakengard 3 Fan Fiction; Two

I was the first to arrive at our sister meeting. Im always so excited for these things. Even though we are always together in our fight against evil these events seem even more special. Word is that One has more knowledge to share with us. _I swear One must be like the smartest girl in the whole world._ I thought while waiting for the others. _I mean she is always reading and studying stuff. Pretty much everything we have learned about ourselves came from One. Except for the very early things from big sis Zero, but mentioning Zero seems to be a taboo around One. One doesn't seem to like Zero and tells us not to like her too. But she hasn't said why yet, I guess that's just another one of One's big plans. I try not to worry about stuff, One worries enough for all of us so I have to be cheerful enough for all of us._

Four was next to arrive and as I expected she was practically dragging Three with her. She was saying to Three "I told you before that One called a meeting today and then I find that you are still doing all that weird stuff. What other choice did I have but to bring you with me." Three replies with "It's not weird, I'm experimenting." I decide to call out to them "Hi Hi! Three! Four! How's it going?" Noticing me Four smiles and says "Ah Two! Wonderful to see you still in good spirits." I walk over and give Four a big hug which she seems to hesitate and then returns my embrace. Three walks up to me and says "Experimenting is not weird, right Two?" _I don't know anything about experimenting but I think I recall hearing One ask Three to do some experiments. Three is more inclined to do all that science stuff. It seems One is more on the magic side. And if One asked her to do it it can't be weird._

"Nope, Not weird." I reply as enthusiastically as possible. Three seems to give a "I told you so" look to Four and Four looks like she is about to burst. I had to step in before they started fighting "Ok, Should we play something before the meeting starts?" Four says "You play too much sister." Three just looks at me as if to say "Really? Play?" Four continues by saying "With your strength your time would be better put to use fighting the evil lords." I reply "I am doing my part trust me. But these crazy muscles are hard to get used to. Just when I think I got the hang of them they go and get stronger." A sort of angry look showed on Four's face. While Three seemed to be staring off into the clouds as she so often does.

Our wonderful leader, big sis One arrived next. She said her greetings asked if there was any news then sat down to wait for our youngest sister before starting the meeting. Sometime later Five stumbled towards us. Her clothes were completely disheveled, and her hair a unkempt mess. After seeing us she made an effort to straighten herself out but not before Four went off. _Oh man, now she is going to yell at her._ "How long did you intend to keep us waiting?!" Four was shouting at Five _Those two don't get along at all. We are all sisters why can't we just be happy to be with each other?_ "And look at you, I would think that you of all people little sister would make sure to maintain a proper appearance at all times. Aren't you always going on about beauty?" Four's barrage of words continues.

Five puts up her hands in a gesture to try and calm Four. "Sorry dear sisters I thought I would have plenty of time for a nice romp in the woods. I hadn't tried it before. So of course first I had to find a man and then..." Five continues to give the details of her outdoors love making even though none of us really wanted to hear it. If its Five we are talking about we all kind of assumed that's what she was doing. One took this opportunity to stand up and speak. "As much as we may not want to hear the details of how Five satisfies herself it is for that very subject that we are meeting here today." Apparently Five had been on a part where she was mentioning her chest, so she says "oooh are we going to talk about my breasts?"

One continues as if ignoring Five "It has only been a few years since we started our quest to rid the land of evil. Our bodies have grown at extremely fast pace. much faster than normal humans. We of course are not normal humans, we are Intoners. " She pauses for a second as if to let that sink in. _I am proud to be an Intoner, I wouldn't have it any other way._ One continues. "It seems that each of us has a certain part that grows even faster than our sisters. Two's muscles, Three's hair, Four's fingernails and yes Five, your breasts." Five giggles. One's speech resumes "Today I have asked you all to gather because I have confirmed another aspect of our growth. With Three's help the two of us analyzed and compared and determined that Intoners have a much greater sex drive then humans."

With that Five says "You see Four, it's not my fault." I did not hear Four's reply. I was thinking. _I can't deny that what One says seems to be true. All too often I am hit with the uncontrollable desire to touch myself. Ah if only I had a dashing prince to do it for me, wouldn't that be heaven?_ "Through more of my own study" One resumes "I have found a solution. We are going to summon a being known as a Disciple. These disciples are going to serve two purposes. They will serve as a conduit to focus and enhance our Intoner powers, and also as a man with which to sate your desires." _So he will be our lover? But what if I don't like him? No, bad Two, you have to be positive. I am absolutely sure I will get the man of my dreams, just wait and see._

One teaches each of us the process of how to summon a disciple, I was so nervous the whole time just thinking about who he might be. I remained positive though, positive thinking is the best way to get through any situation. I started working on the ritual and before I knew it all that was left was the final word of summoning. I tried to calm my anxious heart _Its ok Two, you followed big sis One's instructions exactly, there is no way you messed up._ I shout "Incurio!" and the magic circle lights up with a blinding bright light. For a minute I was unsure of whether the light had vanished or not. for the man standing there now was just as bright as that light had been he shined beautifully and my first thought of him was _Oh my god, He's gorgeous!_ The man says "I see you are enraptured by my beauty. I am drawn in by your own amazing beauty my lady, yours is truly the only beauty that surpasses me"

 _ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod my heart is beating way too fast. I have never been this excited in my life. He is the dashing prince of my dreams! Even his voice is dreamy! Ah I could just melt away right now._ "May I ask your name my lady?" He asked me such a simple question but it took me forever to be able to open my mouth. Even then I stuttered badly. "T...Tw...Two. My... my n,,name is Two" "Ah.." he said and then began repeating my name "Two, Two, Two, Two." I had to stop him I was going to explode at this rate. In a quiet voice almost like a whimper I say. "Stop saying my name so much." He replies "But I must carve your name onto my very soul. That way I will never forget you." _Am I dead? Did I die? My summon ritual exploded and killed me. I must be in heaven, there is no other explanation._

Seeing me in my completely frozen, bliss like state he must have decided to move forward since I wouldn't be coming out of that on my own. "If I may have the honor of having my lady refer to me by the name Cent." _Cent his name is Cent._ I was far to embarrassed to do what he did and say his name out loud but I said it in my head. _Cent, Cent, Cent, Cent, Cent._ "I am here to be your partner in all things my lady." I finally remembered the reason we had summoned disciples in the first place. As if it was even possible I blushed even more at the thought. _He is going to be my lover? No way, really? This is too much, I am going to burst from all this happiness. Is that possible? Can people actually die of happiness? I would be the first one to go if so, so I guess that means you can't._

The major question now was what do we do now. At the moment we were both gazing into the others eyes, could we do this forever? "My lady, I think it may be best if we found more comfortable surroundings in which to get to know each other better." _Kyaaaaaaaa! Is that an offer to take me to bed?! Alright I am seriously about to faint, calm down Two, calm down._ I clearly start hyperventilating. _I think I just need to get away from him for a minute._ Cent looked worried about me but I told him I needed some air and walked off. _I know this is probably really rude, but fainting in front of him would have been too much for me to handle._

After getting a fair distance I take a deep breath. _Ok Two, when you go back you have to be the best Two you can possibly be. You can't very well be a stumbling idiot in front of him now can you?_ I take a moment, slap my face, have another deep breath, and then return. I put on my biggest smile and say to him "Nice to meet you Cent. I'm looking forward to being with you."


End file.
